Gucci Mane
Radric Davis (born February 12, 1980), better known by his stage name Gucci Mane, is an American rapper. In 2005, he began to burst into this hip hop music scene with the release of his first independent album Trap House, which followed by his second and third independent albums, Hard to Kill and Trap-A-Thon in 2006. His fourth independent album Back to the Trap House was released in 2007. In 2009, Gucci Mane released his sixth studio album The State vs. Radric Davis. The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted was released in 2010, and is his highest charting album so far. Thus far, Gucci Mane elevated his music career by not only the release of his several mixtapes and independent albums, but through his collaborations on songs, tracks and singles with artists, such as Lil Wayne, T.I., Omarion, Mariah Carey and Young Jeezy as well. On May 21, 2013, he released his eighth studio album Trap House III. His ninth studio album, The State vs. Radric Davis II: The Caged Bird Sings was released on December 25, 2013. He also is the founder and CEO of 1017 Brick Squad Records. While serving a one-month jail term for assault in late 2005, Davis was charged with murder, though the charges were later dropped after it was deemed an act of self-defense. In 2009, he served a year-long county jail sentence for violating probation for his 2005 aggravated assault conviction. Since then he has been convicted of battery, assault, and numerous parole and probation violations, resulting in numerous jail sentences. He later moved with his single mother to Atlanta in 1989, while he was 9-years-old. He enjoyed writing poetry as a child, and began rapping at the age of 14.1 In 2001, Davis released La Flare on Str8 Drop Records. It was pressed onto about 1000 cd's and distributed on the streets.4 In 2002, Davis linked up with SYS Records as a member of the Sign Yourself Click. Gucci also linked up with producer Zaytoven and made his own label, LaFlare Entertainment. After heading to New York in search of a distribution deal and returning home empty, he was introduced to Big Cat, the head of Big Cat Records. Ultimately deciding to form an alliance with the label that brought Khia to prominence, Gucci released a song, “Black Tee,” a response to Dem Franchize Boyz hit record, “White Tee,” as well as a collaboration with fellow rising local rapper Jeezy with “So Icy.”5 Securing a distribution deal with Tommy Boy Records, Gucci continued to work the underground while preparing for the release of his debut album, Trap House. 2005–2006: Trap House and Hard to Kill In 2005, Davis released his independent debut album entitled Trap House, which featured the single "Icy" with Young Jeezy. Trap House may not have arrived with the fanfare of other LP’s from that time, but was considered a success for an independent artist. The album creeped into the top 20 of the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts and landing at the top spot on the Billboard Heatseekers Album chart. Despite not having the promotional roll-out of a major label artist, Gucci was also able to pull in respectable guest stars, including Bun B, Killer Mike, Lil Scrappy, Jody Breeze and Khujo of Goodie Mobb. Disputes over the rights to this single caused a rift between the two artists. Hard to Kill followed in 2006. Hard To Kill included the hit single "Freaky Gurl". The song peaked at number 12 on the Hot Rap Tracks, number 19 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and at number 62 on the Hot 100. He also shot videos for the tracks Street Nigazzz6 and Pillz.7 2007: Back to the Trap House The official remix of "Freaky Gurl" featuring Ludacris and Lil' Kim was included on his 2007 commercial debut album Back to the Trap House. Gucci Mane appeared on OJ da Juiceman's "Make Tha Trap Say Aye" and began working on various mixtapes.8 Gucci Mane signed to Warner Bros. Records in May 2009.9 2009–2010: Major-label success He appeared on remixes of the songs "Boom Boom Pow" by The Black Eyed Peas, "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey and "5 Star Chick" by Yo Gotti and made a guest appearance on Mario's "Break Up" (he has made 17 guest appearances total in 2009). Gucci Mane's second studio album The State vs. Radric Davis was released under the label Warner Bros. Records on December 8, 2009. Its first single, "Wasted" featuring Plies, was originally from Mane's 2009 mixtape Writing on the Wall. It peaked at number 36 on the Hot 100, number 3 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and number 3 on the Rap Songs making it Gucci Mane's most successful single to date. The second single is "Spotlight" featuring Usher. The third single is "Lemonade". The fourth single is "Bingo", featuring Waka Flocka Flame and Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. On October 2, 2009, Gucci Mane was listed at number 6 on MTV's annual Hottest MC in the Game list.10 2013: Trap House III and The State Vs. Radric Davis II: The Caged Bird Sings On February 12, 2013, Gucci Mane released his anticipated mixtape Trap God 2. By the end of March, Gucci released 3 more mixtapes – Free Bricks 2 with Young Scooter, Trap Back 2 and EastAtlantaMemphis with Young Dolph. It was announced in February 2013 by Gucci Mane himself that he was releasing a new studio album entitled Trap House III the third & final version of his Trap House series.30 The album was released on May 21, 2013. On May 31, 2013 Gucci Mane also announced he was releasing a new album entitled Mr. GuWop later on down the year, featuring appearances by personal friend and industrial rock performer Marilyn Manson who also helped him to gave shape to the album's sound and musical direction.31 On June 5, 2013 Gucci Mane announced that 1017 Brick Squad would release their first group compilation album titled, Big Money Talk during 2013.32 On September 7, 2013, various members of 1017 Brick Squad and Brick Squad Monopoly traded shots back and forth on Twitter, including Gucci Mane, Waka Flocka, Frenchie, Wooh Da Kid, and OJ da Juiceman. Gucci would go on to say "fuck brick squad" and accuse his former manager, Waka Flocka's mother Debra Antney of stealing money from OJ da Juiceman and French Montana. Frenchie also accused Gucci Mane of paying for Young Vito's lawyer, the accused murderer of former 1017 Brick Squad artist Slim Dunkin, which Gucci denied. Frenchie would release a diss record towards Gucci the following day.33 During the following days it was revealed OJ da Juiceman, Young Dolph, Frenchie and Wooh da Kid were no longer or in some cases had never been officially signed to 1017 Brick Squad Records.[citation needed]34 It was also revealed that 1017 Brick Squad had lost their distribution deal with Atlantic Records, and the label might be disbanded.3536 On September 9, 2013, Gucci also advertised on Twitter he was willing to sell what he considers his main artists: Waka Flocka Flame, Young Scooter, and Young Thug's recording contracts.36 During his Twitter tirade he would diss many rappers and producers such as Nicki Minaj, Plies, Drake, Rocko, Polow da Don, 2 Chainz, Rick Ross, Young Jeezy, T.I., Yo Gotti, Frenchie, 808 Mafia, Waka Flocka and Tyga among others.37 Then the following day he released a new single "Stealing" featuring OJ da Juiceman, and produced byZaytoven. On the song he disses T.I., Young Jeezy, and Yo Gotti. That night he also released a new mixtape Diary of a Trap God.38 Following the mixtape's release his barrage of tweets stopped, and he claimed his Twitter account was hacked by his former manager Coach K for 5,000 dollars.39 Subsequently he deleted all the controversial tweets and hours later deleted his Twitter.40 However, on September 22, 2013, Gucci Mane admitted to making the tweets, and claimed he was binging on codeine and promethazine during the time. He went on to apologize to the fans, his family, and the music industry members he offended. Gucci Mane also said that he would be going to rehab, while incarcerated on his gun charge.41 Plans to release his album Mr. GuWop were scrapped indefinitely, and Gucci Mane would go on to release his tenth studio album The State vs. Radric Davis II: The Caged Bird Sings on Christmas Day 2013. 2014–present: Multiple project releases from prison Gucci Mane released his first music of 2014 in April, as a collaborative mixtape with Young Thug called Young Thugga Mane La Flare, released for free on April 20. He later released another collaborative project with 1017 BrickSquad artists, called Brick Factory Vol. 1, on May 24. Then, he released three digital albums on the same day, The Purple Album (with Young Thug) The Green Album (with Migos) and The White Album (withPeewee Longway), collectively known as World War 3D. His eighth digital album Trap House 4 was released on July 4, 2014. The album features guest appearances from Chief Keef, Young Scooter, K Camp and Fredo Santana.42 On July 17, 2014, he released a collaborative album with Young Dolph and PeeWee Longway (labeled as Felix Brothers) called Felix Brothers. On July 22, 2014, Gucci Mane announced that he would release a new album, titled The Oddfather the day he goes back to court which was July 28, 2014.43 On August 15, 2014, Gucci Mane released his tenth digital album Gucci Vs Guwop.44 Gucci released the follow-up digital album to the mixtape Brick Factory Vol. 1, Titled Brick Factory Vol. 245 on September 3 respectively. On Sep 13, Gucci released a free mixtape called The Return of Mr. Perfect, the follow-up to his previously released mixtape Mr. Perfect. Following his September releases he started promoting Trap God 3, which was released on October 17, 2014,46 and became the highest charting release of his current prison sentence. On October 31, 2014 Gucci Mane and Chief Keef released a collaborative mixtape titled Big Gucci Sosa.47 On Christmas Day, Gucci Mane released his 13th digital album East Atlanta Santa featuring artists such as Raury,Shawty Lo and OJ da Juiceman. The Atlanta veteran caps off the year teaming up with producer Honorable C Note for a Christmas mixtape release titled C-Note Vs. Gucci. The project is compiled of old collaborations between the two as well as new records.4849 In total, he released over twelve projects in 2014 and made over $1,300,000 from prison.50 Gucci Mane released his 14th digital album on January 3, 2015, 1017 Mafia: Incarcerated.51 On his birthday, February 12, 2015, he released the third installment of his Brick Factory series, Brick Factory 3.52 Soon after, on February 18, 2015, Gucci released a surprise EP titled Views From Zone 6. The title is a play on words on the upcoming album from Drake Views From The 6.53 Gucci Mane released a triple digital album for the third time on March 20, 2015, Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner. They include guest features from I LOVE MAKONNEN, Waka Flocka, Chief Keef, Rich The Kid, Andy Milonakis and others. Four days later, Gucci released a follow-up EP entitled Dessert, containing production from Mike Will Made It and Honorable C-Note.54 On April 6, 2015, Gucci released the final installment of his Trap House series, Trap House 5 (The Last Chapter) the first installment in the series to be released as a mixtape. Production was handled by Mike Will Made It, Zaytoven and Honorable C-Note, as well as guest features from Young Thug, Peewee Longway and Chief Keef.55On May 20, 2015 La Flare released his 10th project of the year title King Gucci. The 10-cut mixtape boast appearances from Fetty Wap, Migos, PeeWee Longway, and RiFF RAFF, with production from Chief Keef, TM88, Metro Boomin, and Zaytoven.5657 Official Account * Gucci Mane on Twitter * Gucci Mane on Facebook * Gucci Mane on Instagram * Gucci Mane on Insstar.com * Gucci Mane on Instagweb.com * Gucci Mane on Buzzcent.com * Gucci Mane on Insstars.com * Gucci Mane on Photostags.com Video's * My Kitchen * Street Nigga -RXVYznA_-I * Bling Bling bJiOutADL_M * Icy 2R4nhads_xo * Bling Bling myspace.com/kayomarbilus Kaine Bellchambers Starline Australia Model/ Music Artist Manangement and promotions starline_australia@rocketmail.com Category:Rappers Category:Atlanta Rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Male